Jugó en caja
by MaryG11
Summary: Freezer sabía que ese planeta verde y azul se vendería muy caro. Tan fácil de conquistar, su ejército y el mismo estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, claro nunca espero que una adolescente terrícola de cabello azul con hormonas desatadas y demasiado inteligente apareciera.


Sinceramente no se donde salió esto, probablemente mi aburrimiento y mi falta de inspiración para mis demás historias. Esto realmente no tiene ningún sentido.

* * *

Freezer miraba la inmensa pantalla que reflejaba el siguiente planeta que conquistaría. Una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro, el verde y azul planeta se vendería en una gran cantidad, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando pensó en el disgusto de su hermano cuando _casualmente_ en la siguiente reunión familiar por mera coincidencia mencionaria su exitosa venta.

La inmensa nave aterrizó cerca de un mar, no había civilización cercana. Decenas de soldados esperaban órdenes para salir y atacar el planeta.

Mientras tanto Lord Freezer sentado en su imperial silla flotante. Esperaba su inminente triunfo. Se río una vez más al imaginar el rostro de su hermano cuando le contara _casualmente_ su gran hazaña. Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero estruendo que sacudió ligeramente la nave. Poco después se escuchó el sonido de pasos y la puerta a su espalda deslizandose, por donde entraron sus dos principales soldados. Un hombre muy apuesto con rasgos finos de piel y cabello en tono verde. El otro un hombre robusto de piel rosada y picos que adornaban todo su cuerpo.

—Mi señor… Tenemos un contratiempo.

Las cejas del emperador se juntaron en disgusto —¿Qué es?

—Nos atacaron.

Su enojo aumento —¿Porque me dicen esto querido Zarbon cuando se supone que tengo un ejercito preparado para esto?

Dodoria y Zarbon compartieron una mirada nerviosa —No fue un ataque normal, no hay bajas pero… Solicitó una audiencia con usted.

El emperador por fin se digno a voltear a verlo —¿Solicitó? ¿Solo uno?...— Ambos asintieron —¿Por que este uno sigue vivo?

—En realidad es ella. Se presentó de una manera muy…. Interesante, parece alguien importante y cuenta con un arma muy poderosa, logró hacer un cráter gigantesco cerca de la nave.

Antes de que el emperador pùdiera cuestionar una vez más las inmensas puertas se deslizaron. Dos de sus soldados que traían consigo una pequeña figura de piel blanca y cabello del azul más ridículo que había visto en su vida, peor aún la aguda voz de sus gritos. ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? De verdad pretendían que pensara que ella era la que los había atacado. —Debe ser una maldita broma.

La mujer que no aparentaba mucha edad terminó de frente a él, se notaba incómoda. Una mirada en él fue suficiente para que la chica se asustara. Sus ojos se abren, en parte por el asombro de lo que está viendo, y en parte por pura incredulidad.

—¿Son extraterrestres?— Ella pregunta, asombrada.

—A si es.

La chica se ve incrédula, estudia minuciosamente cada espacio de ese lugar mirando fijamente la tecnología en la nave.

—Su tecnología es muy avanzada.

El emperador parece reacio a contestar. No encuentra lógica en la situación, el terror había desaparecido de los ojos azules de la chica casi en un parpadeo. —En efecto cuento con tecnología de última generación.

—Excelente— Ella respira, sonriendo emocionada —Me aseguraré de llevarlos conmigo, les daré un mejor uso.

Las miradas de ojos abiertos de Dodoria, Zarbon y los soldados no pueden creer. —Oh ¿Ella nos está amenazando?— Susurra Dodoria un poco confundido

Freezer mira de nuevo a la chica, sus ojos brillan con luz asesina y curiosidad —Eso no sucederá a menos que esté muerto.

Entonces ella sonríe. Es una sonrisa aterradora, y excepto por Freezer todos los demás hombres se estremecen de temor —Ese era el plan, en realidad. A menos claro que sean buenos extraterrestres.

—¿Cuánto?— Preguntó el emperador y de inmediato el soldado Dodoria presiono el único botón del aparato que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—Uno Señor, solo uno— Todos incluido el emperador se rieron, era tan patético.

La chica tranquila se fue, cerró sus puños ofendida —¡¿Por que diablos se ríen?! ¿Qué significa uno? ¿Quienes son ustedes?...— Se cruzó de brazos —Espera ahora lo entiendo...— Entrecerró la mirada y señaló directamente al emperador —Ustedes están aquí para secuestrarme ¡Por supuesto! No puede ser una coincidencia. Saben que soy la mujer más inteligente de todo el mundo y vinieron por mí. Por supuesto yo soy tan genial que seguramente mi fama trasciende en el universo. Investigaron que probaría mi arma y vinieron por mí ¿Qué quieren? ¿Dinero? ¿Tecnología?... Pues jodanse no les daré nada.

Emperador y soldados quedaron mudos, realmente no esperaban esa reacción.

—¿La matamos señor?— Preguntó uno de los soldados.

El emperador del universo veía a la extraña criatura fijamente, sintió curiosidad de como reaccionaria por la amenaza de muerte, sin embargo parecía que ella no había escuchado, ahora un ligero tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas, era tan fácil de notar por su piel tan clara, la niña porque definitivamente no era una mujer madura miraba fijamente a el soldado Zarbon.

Efectivamente parecía que la chica no tenía la menor idea o preocupación por el peligro en que estaba, aliso ligeramente la falda rosada de su vestido y acomodo una pequeña bolsa al costado de su cadera. Freezer podía jurar que los zafiro ojos de la muchacha brillaban ¿Tendría algún poder secreto? ¿Los atacaría? ¿Por que otra razón no estaria rogando por su vida?

Estúpido o inesperado eran dos buenas palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando porque literalmente la chica se había lanzado a un coqueteo descarado hacia el soldado Zarbon que no sabía como reaccionar.

—Soy Bulma Briefs, disculpa mi arrebato, seguramente un hombre tan apuesto como tu no es malo— Se río acomodando su cabello con un guiño coqueto —Esto debe ser un mal entendido— Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas mirándolo fijamente —¿Cómo te llamas?

El soldado no sabía cómo reaccionar arrebato su mano por mero reflejo y miró a su emperador en busca de ayuda.

Freezer se aclaró la garganta y por fin recibió atención, una aburrida mirada —¿Qué quieres lagartija, que no ves que estoy manteniendo una conversación con este chico guapo?

Las mandíbulas de los soldados hubieran terminado en suelo si eso hubiera sido posible. Esa chica literalmente le había gritado al ser más poderoso del universo, peor aún lo había insultado.

Freezer no estaba enojado por el contrario se sintió interesado —No sabes con quien estás hablando ¿Quién eres?

Ella estaba molesta ¿Qué no podían dejarla en paz? Quería hablar con el apuesto chico. Cerró los ojos unos segundos aterrizando en el mundo real, claramente esas personas no eran humanos, frunció el ceño su día estaba convirtiéndose en algo muy raro. —Las personas que piden saber el nombre de otras se presentan primero por educación.

Freezer se rio ligeramente —Tienes razón es grosero de mi parte. Soy Freezer emperador del universo y estoy aquí en tu planeta para matar a todo ser vivo y quedarme con todos los recursos de este planeta.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con mesura de la sorpresa —¿Es una broma?

—Definitivamente no.

—Oh— Fue lo único que pudo decir inclinando ligeramente su cabeza —¿Y porque?

—Por que quiero.

—Si pero, ¿Por Qué?

—Es lo que hago

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó confundida.

—Conquistar este planeta.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo venderé.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El planeta.

Ella parpadeó –¿Qué planeta?

El gruño –¡Deja de hacer eso!

La chica de pelo azul lo miro muy confundida —¿Qué cosa?

El emperador dió un paso más cerca —Deja de intentar meterte en mi cabeza.

Frunció sus azules cejas –¿Yo?... Solo pregunte por qué quiere mi planeta. No es mi culpa que no pueda contestar una pregunta tan simple.

Freezer estaba empezando a desesperarse —Porque quiero y lo haré— Dio otro paso más cerca de la chica un poco más baja que el —Mataré a todo ser vivo de este planeta y me quedaré con todos los recursos además de extender mi imperio hasta este sistema solar.

La peliazul una vez más se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, ella estaba muy ofendida —¿Tienes alguna autoridad para hacer eso?

—Tengo poder.

Abrió un ojo y luego lo volvió a cerrar alzando su barbilla en clara indignación —Qué estúpido es usted señor emperador.

Una vez más la mandíbula ahora también la de Freezer estaban en el suelo.

—¿Dígame ha conquistado otros planetas?

Freezer no entendía por qué no mataba a la niña —Demasiados.

Ella resopló con incredulidad —Pura suerte seguramente, quien en su sano juicio mata a toda la vida útil de un planeta ¡Eso solo le resta valor! ¿Sabe que es una cadena trófica?... Por supuesto que no ¿Sabe lo que sucederá con la Tierra si mata a todos los seres vivos? ¿De verdad que diablos pasa por su mente?

Los soldados juraron que la chica moriría. Entonces una hora más tarde cuando su emperador y la muchacha llamada Bulma compartían un gran banquete entablando una conversación como si fueran amigos de toda la vida no supieron qué pensar. Debía ser una jodida pesadilla, tal vez estaban alucinando.

.

.

.

Bulma picaba con un corto palillo plateado la masa verde de su plato —Oye Freezer tu comida se ve extraña.

El emperador tomó un sorbo de su copa —Es de los mejores platillos que puedes degustar en la galaxia.

—Si tu lo dices— Con un poco de asco lo comió, diablos sabía malditamente genial —Entonces como te decía si matas a todo ser vivo en este planeta o cualquiera el equilibrio se corrompe y todo termina mal muy mal. Creeme este planeta ha tenido problemas por extinción de algunas especies.

Freezer absorbía la información valiosa como una esponja —Es muy interesante… ¿Y que piensas sobre lo que te conté del planeta Twet?

—Definitivamente suena interesante, digo no puedo hablar mucho del tema puesto que no lo he visto con mis propios ojos— Se rió — Papá no me creerá cuando le diga todo lo que descubrí hoy— Fijó su mirada en Zarbon a su lado sonriendo —Amaras a mi familia, no tomes a mamá en serio cuando la conozcas, no le hagas caso si menciona cosas como hijos y boda, ella siempre apresura las cosas.

Zarbon miro a la chica con miedo —¿Boda?

El emperador no pudo contener una ligera risa —Debo decir que eres muy interesante Bulma.

—Gracias…Oye Freezer dijiste que eras el emperador del mal.

—Efectivamente.

—Tengo curiosidad ¿Cuál es tu frase?

—Me temo que no entiendo ¿Qué frase?

—Pues tu frase, con la que todos te conocen, tu titulo, aquello que hace que la gente que lo escuche tiemble.

Freezer sonrió —A eso, mi simple nombre tiene ese peso.

Bulma casi gritó horrorizada —¡No puedes hablar enserio! Todo villano que se respete debe tener una frase o presentación épica ¡Definitivamente no te iras de mi planeta sin una! Sería una ofensa muy grande para mi dejarte ir sin una frase adecuada que trascienda, claramente me darás el crédito— Se levantó sentándose en la silla más cercana a Freezer —Tengo grandes ideas.

Freezer no podía esconder la sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente estaba disfrutando la tranquila tarde.

Bulma mordía la punta del oportuno lápiz que siempre cargaba mientras leía una vez más todo lo que había escrito. —Lo tengo ¡Es perfecto!... Freezer amo y señor de todo el universo, líder de las galaxias del sur, amo de las galaxias del norte y conquistador de estrellas. Eterno monarca del cosmo, emperador del mal, guía de muerte y destrucción... ¿Qué tal?

—Perfecto.

Ella sonrió —Me alegro que te guste, debes darme todo el crédito, y por supuesto mi pago.

Las sorpresas no terminaban para el emperador —¿Pago?

—Pues si. Ya que soy una chica increible y te brindado toda esta información, conocimiento y el título más malditamente perfecto del universo quiero a cambio que... Te largues de mi planeta.

La sonrisa en los labios del emperador se perdió. Zarbon se levantó alerta listo para matar.

El emperador acercó la copa a sus labios, dando un trago muy lento —Estas muy confundida. Irme dejando en paz este planeta no sucederá… Sin embargo, tengo una propuesta para ti...Se parte de mi ejército Bulma te nombraré mi mano derecha, mi consejera.

Zarbon sintió un puñal atravesando su pecho ¿Qué acaso no era ese su puesto?

Pareció que Bulma lo considero, hubo silencio —Gracias, pero no. Me gusta mi vida aquí en la Tierra, tal vez unas vacaciones pero no más.

Freezer no estaba felíz, debía jugar otra carta —Que lastima que morirás o terminaras esclavizada cuando venda este planeta, será una gran pérdida.

— Sus palabras no tuvieron mucho efecto —Si vienes conmigo te daré a Zarbon.

A el pobre soldado no le quedó más que tomar de un solo trago todo el vino de su copa. Ignorando la mirada de diversión de Bulma.

—Es una gran propuesta en serio, pero no puedo es como ir en contra de las cosas buenas, ya sabes pues eres un dictador, exterminador de razas, no creo que llegue bien a adaptarme a esa vida. Los científicos no hacemos juicios morales es una regla no escrita, tendré que declinar.

Freezer cerró los ojos un poco frustrado, pero no podía dejar pasar una ventaja así, en fin un esclavo más. —La propuesta a expirado, ahora es una orden.

Bulma rodó los ojos —Que bipolar eres— Masajeo sus sienes buscando una buena idea para alejar a Freezer amo y señor de todo el universo, líder de las galaxias del sur, amo de las galaxias del norte y conquistador de estrellas. Eterno monarca del cosmo, emperador del mal, guía de muerte y destrucción de su planeta. Solo pensar en el título una vez más la hizo sonreír, "_Eres una genio Bulma"_ Se felicitó mentalmente. —Esto ya se volvió frustrante… ¿Qué vas hacer si no quiero? Me aplastaran como una caja de jugo— Una parte de ella sabía que estaba poniéndose en mucho peligro al retarlo así, pero dijo las palabras mucho antes de pensarlas, solo le quedaba escuchar y analizar las expresiones del emperador.

—¿Porque pondría jugo en una caja?

Bulma parpadeó sin entender —¿Qué?

—¿Por qué pondia juego en una caja? ¿Que utilidad tiene eso?

Bulma esperaba amenazas no eso —Pues por que...— Se quedó muda —Pues es jugo en caja, es tan normal, es mejor que el platico, yo que se. Lo único que debe importarte es que sabe bien— Miró al emperador buscando indicios de una expresión que pudiera leer, su rostro lo decía todo. Una vez más casi gritó con incredulidad —¡No conoces el jugo en caja! ¡O kami! Si no fueras un asesino sentiría algo de lastima por ti... — Se levantó —Levántate Freezer, tú también Zarbon pase lo que pase nadie morirá en este planeta hasta que no prueben un jugo en caja.

.

.

.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, eso fue una decepción quería presentar a Zarbon. Sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba algo tensa la reacción del emperador mientras descifraba como consumir el juego de caja.

Cuando Freezer vio el aclamado juego no encontró nada sorprendente, siguió las instrucciones de Bulma y despego un pequeño tubo blanco del empaque introduciendolo después por un punto específico del envase. Lo acercó a sus labios y succiono ligeramente… ¡Sabía jodidamente genial!

Cuando Bulma le explico que había diferentes tipos de jugo ordenó que le trajeran todos para probarlos, cada uno mejor que otro. El morado fue su favorito.

El tranquilo comedor de mansión Briefs estaba repleto de cajas vacías de jugo.

—Freezer— Dijo Bulma con desgano mirando su reloj —Ya casi son las 5 de la tarde, y tengo un compromiso en la noche… Dime tengo oportunidad para ir a mi fiesta o ni siquiera debo esforzarme por peinarme y maquillarme. Ahora realmente es importante saber si vas a destruir el planeta.

Freezer amo y señor de todo el universo, líder de las galaxias del sur, amo de las galaxias del norte y conquistador de estrellas. Eterno monarca del cosmo, emperador del mal, guía de muerte y destrucción. Sonrió.

* * *

.

.

.

Zarbon y Dodoria frente a su emperador esperaban órdenes. Pacientes mientras el sonido de jugo succionado de una pajilla llenaba el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Fue la decisión correcta señor? El planeta es muy valioso y aún podemos regresar—Mencionó Dodoria.

Freezer contestó sin mirar estaba más ocupado de abrir una nueva caja de jugo —Tu cuestionamiento Dodoria es estupida. Dime si destruyo la Tierra donde voy a conseguir jugo en caja.

—Lo-lo siento señor no quise cuestionarlo.

Freezer movió su mano con un ademán ordenado a sus lacayos irse —Zarbon quiero que me informes de inmediato cuando Bulma se comunique. Tenemos que planear sus vacaciones con nosotros, cueste lo que cueste ella trabajara para mi.

Zarbon contuvo un suspiro resignado —Claro señor.

—Ahora busquen un planeta que valga la pena, necesito algo que presumir en la cara de Cooler— Aunque había perdido un planeta tenía un nuevo y épico título que mencionaria _casualmente_ en su futura reunión familiar.

* * *

.

.

.

En la Tierra una apurada adolescente de cabello azulado entró corriendo a su casa, pasando por la sala se encontró con sus padres.

—Bulma querida me puedes explicar por qué mi cocina está llena de cajas vacías de jugo.

Ella se detuvo —Lo siento mamá tuve que salvar al mundo.

La mujer en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa —Eso explica todo …. ¿Un día divertido?

—Fue más extraño.

—¿Qué llevas en la mano Bulma?— Preguntó un hombre mayor de pelo lila.

La peliazul extendió su mano entregando a su padre un extraño aparato con un lente de color verde —Es un dispositivo de comunicación para contactar a mi futuro novio.

Emocionada la rubia llevó sus manos a sus mejillas —Un novio, eso es una estupenda noticia ¿Es apuesto?

—Mejor que eso, es algo tímido, pero nada que no pueda manejar... — Miro una vez más su reloj —Se me hace tarde— Beso la mejilla de sus padres y corrió escaleras arriba —Mañana les cuento todo.

—Diviértete en tu fiesta cariño.


End file.
